


Evermore

by EveyNoir (sharkinahat)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinahat/pseuds/EveyNoir
Summary: Historia re-reads Ymir’s letterBased on Evermore preformed by Dan Stevens
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Kudos: 15





	Evermore

_It’s that I wasn’t able to marry you.  
Sincerely, Ymir_

Historia read the final lines of Ymir’s letter once more.  
This time alone in her room, she let her tears flow freely.

Ymir had left her. After all they promised one another.  
To live togther, for themselves.  
Ymir had left her, phyiscally.  
But in her heart, Ymir would never leave.  
Even has she faded from view, as Historia rode in the other direction,  
Ymir was still beside her.

Ymir will always be beside her. Inspiring everything Historia will do.  
Historia will be a queen that Ymir would approve of.

Historia will live in her lonely palace.  
Her friends have gone away. And her lover is so far out of reach.  
She is alone, but with the door open  
Fooling herself that one day Ymir will walk in.

She will continue to live for herself, even though Ymir is gone.

Historia’s long night begins.  
She sets the letter down and attempts to drift off into sleep.  
To dream about what could have been.  
She’ll always dream of Ymir, for evermore.

**Author's Note:**

> sister fic to It’s Too Late


End file.
